


A Song for the Heartfelt and War Weary

by orphan_account



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: AU where everyone is happy, Also AU where Aladdin grows up living on Alma Toran, And Alma Toran wasn't destroyed, Just pure family fluff, Multi-Chapter Fanfic, No romance at all, Prince Aladdin, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aladdin was 10 the first time he tried to sneak out of the palace; a place where he'd been cooped up in since he was a little baby. However, he never once expected the adventures that would come out of that one decision and how it would shape his life from then on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song for the Heartfelt and War Weary

Aladdin was 10 the first time he tried to sneak out of the palace. His mother had a meeting with a few of their old friends—she mentioned someone called ‘Momo’, but Aladdin didn’t pry— so she left his dad in charge of Aladdin. Fortunately for the adventurous ten year old, his dad had the attention span of a goldfish, so it was quite easy to distract his dad long enough to slip out of the room into the garden. 

It wasn’t like he didn’t like the place that he’d grown up in; but after ten years of seeing nothing but the same walls and the same people (sometimes they had special visitors, but Aladdin wasn’t aloud out of his room if they came) he started to get bored. He wanted to meet people! Let them tell him about all the wonders of the world out there. So when he suggested that to his mom, she just sighed and told him it would be too dangerous. His dad agreed and the discussion was never brought up again.

He’d already heard the stories of his mom and dad, mostly from the guards all around the palace, and Ugo, Aladdin’s only friend besides Tess (who was much more of a brother). They’d had great adventures, like stopping the destruction of this world. Apparently, one of his dad’s old friends betrayed them but they managed to defeat her and stop his grandfather at the same time. He hadn’t heard the whole story because he was waiting for his parents to tell him themselves.

Quickly darting between the marble pillars, Aladdin tried to be as sneaky as he could, which wasn’t all that great. Hearing talking, Aladdin quickly hides behind a bush just in time to see Falan and Ugo rounding the corner. Aladdin peaked his head up, glancing over the bushes without being spotted by the two adults.

“I’m telling you, aru. The kid’s just like his dad! He’ll probably be learning some of Solomon’s magic soon, aru.” Falan was saying, her orange hair being thrown in all directions as she made obscure gestures with her hands.

Ugo had put his hand in his child like he was thinking, before he sighed. “I don’t know. Solomon’s magic is one of a kind . . . For Aladdin to have it, it’d be really, really rare.”

Aladdin didn’t mind much that they were talking about him; it was a common occurrence throughout the palace, whether Aladdin was supposed to hear it or not. The ten year old boy shifts on his feet, quickly getting impatient because Ugo and Falan were taking so long to move. Eventually, they slandered on and Aladdin had a clear shot right through the garden.

“Where’re you going, Aladdin?” A voice said from behind him and the blue haired child doesn’t even have to turn around before he recognized that voice.

“Tess,” Aladdin said, his eyes wide since he was caught in the act. Tess was old 4 years older than him and was much like a big brother in many ways. They would often run around the palace, causing trouble wherever they went since they were one of the few children. They grew up relying on each other.  “What’re you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Tess chirped happily.

“I’m . . .” Aladdin hesitated, not knowing weather or not to tell him, but eventually decided that Tess could be trusted. “I’m sneaking out of the palace.”

“You’re sneak—“ Tess’s voice is almost a shout and Aladdin dove to cover his mouth before he blurted out everything.

“Shh!!” Aladdin whispered and pulled Tess down so they could hide in the bushes just in case anyone heard that. “It’s a secret, you can’t tell anyone, okay?”

“Why’re you sneaking out?” Tess seemed to ignore his words.

“Because I want to see the outside world, y’know? I don’t like being cooped up in this palace all day. I won’t be long . . . so just cover for me, okay?”

“Cover for you?” Tess raised an eyebrow before he sighed and shook his head. “Okay, fine. I can do that. But be back by nightfall, okay?”

“Definitely.” Aladdin said and flashed a grin before getting up and darting through the garden.

It was oddly quiet and Aladdin didn’t know weather or not he should be relived or worried. It was _never_ this quiet; there was always something going on. Maybe a playful fight between Ithnan and Setta or even his own mother out and about, tending to the garden that she’d grown to love. For a while, Aladdin considered going back and asking what was happening, but chose not to. He could use this; if everyone was away, then that only made it easier for him.

The palace wall was in sight and Aladdin smiled a little bit. Soon, he’d be able to see all the villages and all the different people around there. He hoped to learn at least a bit before he was forced to go back to the palace.

He picked up his pace a bit, starting at the wall that was coming closer and closer to him. It was huge, made out of the purest white marble. The closer he got, the more his mind started to wander, chasing the designs that were elegantly sketched into the thick stone. He’d never quiet been this close to the wall before, though he wasn’t quiet sure why.

Being so deep within his thoughts, Aladdin didn’t notice the figure leaning against the wall right in front of him until it was too late.

Aladdin stopped, eye widening as his blue hair blows in the wind. He expected someone else to come get him, if any at all and he certainly didn’t expect to see the smile on their face when they spotted the little 10 year old.

“Dad,” Aladdin whispered and he now knew that his adventure was at an end. His dad wasn’t going to let him go and explore. Everyone thought of him as a fragile child, needing to be protected.

As if Solomon heard him, the older man pushed off the wall. He was smiling, although there was something in his eyes that Aladdin couldn’t quiet pinpoint. Once he reached Aladdin, he bent down to the boy’s height like he does every time they have talks. “Aladdin,” He said with a small sigh and a found look on his face. “Y’know, if your mom found out that I let you out of my sight, she’d kill me.” He snorted like he was replying a memory in his head. “Honestly, you could’ve just told me that you wanted to go out of the palace. You didn’t need to sneak away.”

Aladdin paused for a second, not really comprehending what his dad had just said. “ . . . Eh?”

Solomon rolls his eyes playfully. “Jeez, I was your age too. I would’ve hated being cramped up in here, but you never once said that you wanted to explore so I assumed that you liked it here.” A strong pair of arms lifts him and before he knows it, he on Solomon’s back, his arms desperately grapping at his dad’s shoulders before he falls.  “You want a real adventure, don’t you? I can show you around a bit.”

Finally realizing that his father wasn’t joking, Aladdin laughed and nodded. “Yeah!”

Solomon just chuckles. “Then let’s go.”


End file.
